Stuck Between Two
by DanielaLamus
Summary: Stuck Between Two is a fan fiction story based on the play by William Shakespeare, a MidSummer Night's Dream. It was also an assignment that I made for my English Class. Hermia is the main character and she is in love with Lysander and Demetrius. She needs to make the decision of her life.


Friday, May 14th

Dear Diary,

You will never know who I just saw outside. My heart is beating five hundred times per minute, I'm blushing. I just saw Lysander and Demetrius Cisternino, who are my neighbors and best friends, who I grew up with. They are so kind, nice, and handsome. I love them both equally and can't choose between both of them. Demetrius that has those blue eyes that are like sapphires and drive me nuts, that soft black silky hair, and his way of talking… makes me blush. I always keep staring at his reddish lips that remind me of that day when we kissed, he was actually my first kiss, and he is 5 years older than me. He is so strong and tall. He is all grown up, he is a man. He is so charming and I love it when he is so snarky. Demetrius is the older brother of Lysander, my same age. I'm in love with both of them at the same time, I'm confused, I don't know what to do. He is tall, charming, strong, and smart. His honey colored eyes, his blonde soft hair is so cute, but what drives me crazy are his jaw bones they are so bizarre, but so attractive. He is so compassionate and understanding. He is my best friend and one of the loves of my life, he has that same reddish lips that Demetrius has that are so kissable and they also remind me of when he kissed me, just a week after Demetrius had already kissed me and he still thinks he was my first kiss, and it feels so bad to lie to both of them. They are brothers! Sometimes I just can't believe I have turned into this miserable dud!

Egeus, powerful, tall, kind men, royal Duke of Cambridge and my father. A man who is admired by many others and is so correct. Daddy is having a dinner at my house (castle), with all highnesses, including Lysander and Demetrius. I'm nervous that one of them will spill something out or that they already have. I don't know what is the cause of this event or that they are including me and the Cisternino Brothers. This is so rare. My mother, was queen also admired by many people of our town, she passed away few years after I was born, died of a horrible disease, I don't remember her that much, but everything I know from her is what my nanny, Hermilda has told me, and a lock of hers, that has a picture of her and my dad. My dad doesn't even mention her, her is really reserved about this topic. I'm an only child. Sometimes I try to mention my mother, but he gets mad.

Love, Hermia.

Monday, May 17th

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry I did not write in three days, but I was devastated with the news of that dinner. It is official I need to choose between one of them to become queen and take the throne of my dad and become like my mother, but I need to be married. But I am devastated with the news because they will need to battle between each other until death, and the one who wins will get to marry me. But I can't let them do it, but they've already agreed to do it. Even if one wins I will be sad for the other one. I just have 4 days until the battle.

Love, Hermia.

Tuesday, May 18th

Dear Diary,

I've been sad, losing my appetite, not feeling well, it is not fair that they need to fight for me. They are insane! I haven't told them yet about the kiss. I am afraid that they are going to hate me, or worse, they're going to kill each other. And it is all my fault! And I have to tell Demetrius and Lysander, it is not fair. I can never be like my mother, she never lied and she was loyal to her loved ones. Lying to people is not right. I need to tell someone about this I should tell Hermilda or daddy, cause this got is killing me from the inside. It is not healthy to keep it to my self.

Love, Hermia.

Wednesday, May 19th

Dear Diary,

I have shared one of my problems with Daddy and Hermilda, and they both think it is normal, people do have problems and they lie sometimes to protect their love ones. And talking to someone has taken a little bit of weight of my problem, but I still have this guilt in me that makes me feel so bad. I've cried so much until I fall asleep. It's a pain, burning in the inside. Every time I see them I get so nervous and ashamed, I start shaking and try to ignore Lysander and Demetrius. I've been losing my appetite and been depressed. I've loved them for so long.

Love, Hermia.

Thursday, May 20th

Dear Diary,

We are a day before the battle, Demetrius and Lysander are practicing. People from the town are betting on who is going to win, even my father. Hermilda always being there by my side and understands me so well, I wish I can talk to Demetrius or Lysander, but I can't even see their faces because I feel even worst. Today, on my way to my carriage Demetrius stopped me and said "Is there something wrong?". I couldn't even answer I was so embarrassed I just walked away. No future queen lies, and not even to a man that may be her future husband. I should tell them at today's dinner pull them both too aside and tell them, but i'm nervous of their reaction.

Love, Hermia.

Friday, May 21st

Dear Diary,

I couldn't tell them at yesterdays dinner. We are just hours from the battle, hours from knowing who my future husband is going to be, one day from the royal wedding, choosing my dress, and crying. I can't even believe that they are battling each other they are brothers, same blood, and they are going to kill each other. Just an hour before the battle I will tell them. The whole town is invited to watch the battle at 6:30pm. I just remember when we were little kids playing hide and seek in the backyard of my house. And right now I'm looking at myself in the mirror looking at my brunette hair all pulled into a vail and my green eyes dropping tears and thinking what have I turned to be. Wishing my mom was here with me, but having Hermilda who is like my mother and I love her so much, I'm so thankful to have her because she is my best friend and the mother I grew up with. 2 hours from the battle I'm going to tell them right now.

Love, Hermia.

Saturday, May 22nd

Dear Diary,

The battle it was so intense and hard to see. It was hard they were killing each other. I just saw blood, and heard screams. Crying was the only gesture that came from face. My dad was holding me, I left for a minute a came back and Lysander couldn't hold it any more. He has passed away for true love. I'm so sad but at the same time happy and it feels so wrong to feel like this. I'm going to marry Demetrius in a matter of hours, maybe there's a reason that Demetrius won. I'm going to be crowned duchess of Cambridge and as queen I'm going to proposed that every single year in the 21st of May, Lysander is going to be remembered as a gentleman that died for true love and as a hero that he was.

Hermia

Five Years After

Tuesday, May 21st

Dear Diary,

It has been five years, today is Lysander's honoring day, it has been five years since the battle, tomorrow will be five years from my wedding, and today is my baby daughter charlotte and my baby boys Lysanders' birthday they are turning 1 year old they are twins and I'm so happy with my husband my dad, Hermilda, my babies, it has been a wish come true I'm happy I live in a huge castle in London. I have named my baby girl, Charlotte as my mother and Lysander as Lysander, Demetrius' brother and my best friend. Charlotte has my green eyes and her father lips. Lysander has his fathers eyes and charmingness, they are both so adorable. And I've made them both a lock it with pictures of Demetrius and I, just like my mother did for me and keep using it daily. Cambridge has been happy since I'm the duchess. My dad has been resting and happy he so crazy since this is the first time as a grandfather. It is hard for me to rule Cambridge and at the same time being a mother too two infants. But Demetrius, Daddy, and Hermilda have made it possible. I'm happy and in Love.

Love, Hermia.


End file.
